Twenty Years
by axxe
Summary: In his letter, he wrote that they would meet in twenty years from that day. But time changes things, and a day in the future can occur many different ways. Post-Fang. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

* * *

><p><strong>Twenty Years<br>****A Maximum Ride Fan Fiction**

* * *

><p><em>Tell you what, sweetie: If in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm alive, I'll be there, waiting for you. You can bet on it.<em>

_Good-bye, my love._

_Fang_

_Fang's letter, FANG: A Maximum Ride Novel  
><em>

**[o] [O] [o]**

Twenty years is a long time.

Approximately a quarter of the life expectancy of a person living in a developed country, almost half of the life expectancy of a person living in a developing country.

In twenty years, a whole new generation is born. Yet over a million people die. In twenty years, two full decades, a criminal can serve a _life sentence_ in jail in certain countries.

It is seven thousand, three hundred and five days. It is enough time to hurt, to heal, to laugh, to cry, to be youthful and to mature.

Yes, twenty years is a long time.

And in twenty years, things change.

**[o] [O] [o]**

She flew back to the place where, in another time, in another world, her childhood family had come together in a happy reunion. While she soared through the air, she brought a sun-browned hand to her shoulder where a feint white scar still remained. The flock never actually found out about the first time she had been shot – how she had met her mother was still shrouded in mystery, and nobody had cared to lift the shadowy veil to discover the truth.

Mum – the word brought the sting of betrayal and heartbreak to her chest, time having little effect on the things she felt toward the woman who had formed half her genes.

The sky was a backdrop to her figure, nothing but a black silhouette on the heavens that might never be blue again. The sickly yellow colour that hung as a layer between the earth and skies tinted the whole world green.

She glided, trying to find that sacred place, but as night fell and she crossed a place not for the first time that was nothing but a mountain of rocks that must have been subject to an explosion, she knew that the long awaited meeting would never take place.

**[o] [O] [o]**

As his feet touched down on the brown rock of the cave the sun set, lighting the sky on fire with its red power. The stone was intact – exactly the same as it had been all those years ago. There was something about nature, like a slowly moving organism that was a stable factor in chaos. While so much had changed for humans – if humans could be called humans anymore – the cave had remained, untouched by the artificial evolution in mankind surrounding it.

The only thing different was the absence of eagles. He felt a pang of loss, as if the memory that he was stepping into was an empty shell without them. Truly, it was like an alternate universe without them there.

He wasn't there to wait. Not to reunite with somebody from his past, no, not anymore. His footsteps were quiet as ever as he walked toward the back of the cave in the cliff face, his deep black eyes searching, adjusting to the lower levels of light.

And there he found them – the bones of a teenage girl, no flesh remaining. They had been there for almost two decades, so why should there be? The bareness showed the broken ribs that were never given the chance to heal. The skull faced upwards, teeth forming a skeletal smile that made his eyes water and forced him to look forward.

There was a carving on the wall next to the remains – no, it wasn't a wall; it was a gravestone, the mightiest of them all. The letters were still set deep in the rock under his fingertips.

_In loving memory of  
>MAXIMUM RIDE<br>Aged 16  
>Killed in Action<br>Saviour of the World_

Reaching into the breast pocket of his jacket, he brought out a single white rose. It was unblemished, pure as a new snowfall high up in the mountains. She had always been fond of the flowers, for reasons that nobody knew. He lifted the bloom to his lips, inhaling the sweet scent for a fraction of a second, before placing it on the damaged ribcage.

After this he strode out quickly and launched out of the mouth of the cave. Why linger? Dead ears can't hear the words of those who are still doomed to live.

**[o] [O] [o]**

"Who are you?" she asked the offending person sitting in the cave that she hadn't been in for so long. The person, a teenage girl, leaned with legs crossed against the cool brown wall, pale grey wings unfolded. She pushed black side-swept bangs away from her chocolate eyes before picking herself up to meet the newcomer.

"I'm Lillian," she greeted, holding out her hand, "And you're Maximum Ride. Or so I presume."

Max shook Lillian's hand warily. "I haven't been called that in a long time. Call me Max."

"No problem, Max," she grinned, turning to face the mouth of the cave where the midday sun shone down overbearingly. Now that she was out of the shade, her feathers seemed darker than they did before. She was a tall child, but that probably came from her avian genes.

Max endeavoured to start a conversation. "You're an avian hybrid. They didn't make very many of those. Do you know…how old were you?" she asked delicately, knowing that the topic was sensitive to some.

"I was conceived this way. The last of the illegally acting scientists created me using the genes of two existing avian hybrids without their knowledge – well, they had to kidnap my father for his DNA, but I'm pretty sure that my mother didn't know, and nobody knows who she is - well, if they do, they won't tell me. They wanted a legacy of sorts, I guess. But I only turned out with average abilities. They were from the School. But you know the School, don't you?" Lillian turned to look into her eyes, dark gaze penetrating. Abruptly her eyes turned away. "But that's in the past. A group of mutants busted me out when I was two months old and I've had a good life."

"Oh." The story was unusual, but not unheard of. Great care was taken over the years to keep people out of the grasp of sadistic scientists. She had been lucky to get out so fast. "I came here to meet somebody, who I haven't seen in a very long time. Do you know who they are?"

"Their name is Fang, and he is the reason why I am here. He said I had to meet you."

Taken aback, Max looked on the girl anew. She knew Fang – was trusted enough by him to be sent here – and this took a whole new spin to her past.

"Who are you?"

There it was, that question again, but this time the answer would be so much different.

"I," she stated, lips curling into a half-smile that was once worn on somebody else long ago, "am Fang's daughter."

**[o] [O] [o]  
><strong>

He arrived in the cave before the sun rose, though the sky was already lighting up. The air was crisp and cool – it ran like water through the heated feathers of his wings, the black, almost purple colour that time had not stolen away.

There he sat, facing the valley below, as the sun broke over the horizon and travelled across the sky. He was like a statue, even the eagles, which were still in residence, did not bother him. He was still there when midday came, and by then he had to bring around his backpack and eat something.

Yet still the cave remained occupied by one person only, and the sky remained clear. It wasn't until mid-afternoon that a black speck appeared in the sky. As it drew closer, the shape revealed itself as a flying creature, much too big and awkwardly shaped to be a bird. He stood up, waiting for the figure to approach.

But the person in the sky wasn't who he was waiting for.

The person touched down, tall figure stumbling a little on landing. He reached out a hand to steady them.

For a few seconds it was silent. It was ironic that the one who was less prone to speak broke it. "Iggy?"

Iggy turned to face the voice, frown on his face. He flipped his head a bit to get the hair out of his eyes, though it really made no difference. But then a smile cracked across his face. "Fang! Good to see you!"

The two thumped each other on the back and the tension in the air dissolved, only to be replaced with a melancholy acceptance. "I haven't seen you in so long, Ig. It's good. But…Max isn't coming, is she?"

Something unidentifiable flitted across Iggy's face. "No, she isn't. But here, have this." He opened his hand, which had been curled into a fist, to reveal a ring. It was dull with age, though the inscription was still clear.

Fang took it into his hand and gazed at it wonderingly. "It's the promise ring, from when we were fifteen. Did she tell you to give me this?"

"Well, no." Shoving his hands in his pockets, Iggy turned his eyes slightly away. "Nudge was going through old flock stuff, and she came across a shoebox full of Max's things. She found it, and Angel told me to give it to you. She was the most distressed when…" He trailed off, as if he deemed the sentence non important. They both knew that the opposite was true.

"What happened?" A simple sentence, but the hunger for knowledge behind it was undeniable.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. "Fang…you've been gone for a long time, you know that, don't you? Twenty years. It's a long time. And things change in that time."

Fang didn't speak. The question was still there, reluctant to be answered.

"Do you really want to know? Do you? Really?"

"Yes, I do."

"Well, then. I can't guarantee you'll like it." Iggy faced his brother, one that he hadn't seen for almost half his life. He tried to look into his eyes – of course he couldn't see them, but time and practice made them hit the mark.

"Max expired, Fang. Max expired fifteen years ago."

**[o] [O] [o]  
><strong>

The flock of eagles flew in formation, their movements forming one of nature's most spectacular and graceful dances – the preciseness of their movements a show of powerful, dangerous beauty. One particularly magnificent bird crossed the sun, casting a predatory shadow on the earth below.

It had been that way for years, the same ritual occurring over and over like a broken record. Or perhaps it was a circle, cycling round in nature's simple complexities.

Nothing changed that day. Civilization stayed away, anything from it staying miles away. If somebody had been there though, they might have sensed that the day had some waiting atmosphere about it, seeking the arrival of two particular people.

Nobody came.

Perhaps it was because the supposed meeting people passed away premature to the reunion; perhaps it was because they deemed that it wasn't important to their lives anymore, so they dismissed it. Possibly it was because they misjudged the date; maybe it was because they thought it was silly.

Or maybe it was that they forgot.

**[o] [O] [o]  
><strong>

They didn't actually meet at the cave, like they had planned for so long. They met in the air. The air that had kept them connected when they were far apart, and came between them when they were together.

They landed in unison in the cave, making sure not to touch each other. A deep silence settled. They stared into the other's eyes, noting changes, both unsure how to proceed. As the void lengthened, the atmosphere grew awkward.

Then, the first thing they shared in twenty years passed.

Max laughed.

It was a warm, good natured sound, full of amusement. Fang cracked a smile – not one of the half ones that he did as a teenager, but a true smile. "I haven't seen you for twenty years, and the first thing you do is laugh at me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, you've developed a sense of humour, haven't you? It's good to see you again, Fang. Do you still go by that?"

"Actually, I do. Except when I'm at my job, then I go by Phillip. How about you, Max? Are you still the great and mighty Maximum Ride?"

"Sure I am. Though Maxwelle in the name on my passport."

Sitting down and motioning for Max to do the same, Fang leaned back on his hands. "Really? Isn't that a guy name?"

"Oh, ha, ha," she replied, sticking out her tongue. "Hardly original, I've heard that one before. No, it has an 'e' at the end, so it's the female form of the name."

"Right. How have you been?"

"I've been well. You know, lounging around after the world was saved, travelling. I've covered most of the globe. How about you? What have you been up to?"

He lay back on the cold stone so that he could see the sky out of the cave ceiling. "Ah, well, I got into programming. I make computer software."

With a sigh, Max lay down on the rock as well. "You always liked technology." She nudged him with her elbow. "Married yet? You're getting old-"

He snorted. "I'm thirty five. Hardly old."

"- and as I recall, you were a hit with the ladies." She continued as it he hadn't spoken. "Any lucky girls?"

Pausing, he brought his left hand up to the light and smiled. "I'm engaged, to a lovely woman called Natalia. We're getting married in September."

Max grinned. "Congratulations! She must be a wonderful person."

"She is. How's _your_ love life?"

"Alas, it is not as bright as yours. I dated Dylan for seven years, but we're just friends now. Nudge says that I scare off men. I don't really mind though. I foster orphans."

"Sounds like you." The two lay quiet for a while, listening to the eagles overhead screech and hunt. The clouds in the sky moved quickly at such an altitude, accentuated by the fact that it was a windy day. It wasn't cold – the air was humid, the sun heating the world. "Are you thinking about when we were younger?"

The air hissed out of Max's lungs. "You know, it's weird that you still know what I'm thinking after so long. It's almost annoying. But yes, I was thinking about old times. I remember how heartbroken I was when you left. I thought that I would die from it. Plus, you left through a note, which made it worse at the time. It made me so angry I couldn't function properly. I still recall fantasising coming here today to rip out your spine and beat you to death with it. But now, now I'm not angry. I'm just happy to see you again."

Fang closed his eyes for a moment longer than a blink. "It was necessary. I didn't want to go either, at the time."

"I know, I know. It was worth the hassle in the long run," she said with a sigh, crossing her arms over her chest. "I knew that once I stopped reading your blog to mope, but started to read it to co-ordinate strategic plans. Well, at least I did until the internet crashed for the first time. You didn't update after that."

"No, after that I was too bust helping to save the world."

"Weren't we all?"

Fang turned his head to the side to look at Max, who seemed intent on the ceiling. He turned back to the clouds. "Who would have thought," he wondered finally, "That the way to save the world was to carry out the revolution started by the scientists?"

"It was an obvious answer," she answered. "We were just too young to see it. If only everybody reacted well to the experiments." Shuffling uncomfortably, she sat up.

"Who was it, Max?"

"My mum. Older people didn't adapt as well to the mutations, and she's been weak and frequently sick for the last two decades because of it."

He gave a sympathetic look to her and pushed himself up so that he could pat her on the back. "Oh, Max. That's horrible."

"It's fine. At least she's not dead or in agony."

Both flinched as images of the School and their childhood flashed in their minds.

Reaching for another topic, Fang spoke again. "How is the flock?"

The tone almost tangibly lifted, leaving them in a brighter mood. "I was wondering when you were going to ask that. Let's see – Iggy is married. He has two children, Ryan and Mathew, who I swear are like a miniature version of him and Gazzy. They absolutely love explosives, and Mathew is a budding cook. Iggy's working as a chef, he doesn't make bombs as much anymore. Nudge is married as well, and she works with her husband in design."

"What type of design?"

"Oh, a variety of things. She designs and programs a lot of computer software. But she does some interior as well, I think. Angel works in government, though I guess that's not much of a surprise. She's engaged, getting married next month. You should come." Max glanced at Fang, who was drawing in the dust, before continuing.

"Gazzy's profession surprised us the most, I think. He became the vocalist for a band, and he speaks for audiobooks. He works with Dylan a lot."

The sun started to shine into the cave – without realising, both had been talking for the greater part of the day. On mutual agreement both stood up. Suddenly, Max stepped forward and gave Fang a hug. He was slow to react, but responded in turn.

"I missed you, Fang," she mumbled, knowing he could hear. "I wish that you weren't gone for so long."

"I missed you too, Max," he replied as she stepped back. "You were my best friend." He paused, and his head fell slightly to one side. "You've changed, but you're still the same."

"The same to you Fang. Twenty years is a long time. People change over the years."

Though the comment was solemn, both grinned at the other. "Bye, Fang."

"Goodbye, Max."

And as they launched off, they knew without words that they would see each other again soon.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a heap longer than my usual one-shot, which is usually just under a thousand words. So I'm sorry if it seems rushed at the end, my creative juices were running out.<strong>

**I thought it would be interesting to write different possibilities about what would happen on the day that Fang and Max were supposed to meet again. If you're wondering, yes, ****each section is a different possibility and is unconnected to the other ones****.**

**The reason that I didn't make the end Fax is really not that complicated. In a hypothetical sense, let's say you are in your mid-teens and have a girlfriend/boyfriend. Chances are, you aren't going to grow up and marry this person. That's why I wrote it like that.**

**Yes, Max and Fang are soul mates. But what a lot of people don't know or care to recognise is that soul mates are two souls that are close and appear in every lifetime with each other. And I could go on about reincarnation and the like, but the point is, their relationship is not necessarily a romantic one. They could be lovers in one life, but friends in another, or siblings, or parent/child, comrades or even arch enemies. In this case I made them friends, because it was most fitting.**

**I value your opinion on my story. Even if it is flame, though I prefer concrit. Please review?**


End file.
